


Vulkan i silketøyler

by Koe



Category: Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë
Genre: 19th Century, F/M, Manipulation, Norsk | Norwegian, Romance, Sexual Content, Spoilers, Suspense, Victorian
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward får et overraskende besøk. Hendelsen finner sted mellom scenene i bokens siste kapittel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vulkan i silketøyler

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silk to Rein a Vulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/206381) by [Koe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe). 



“Er det deg, Jane?” Han hører kjoletøy rasle og ler mot lyden. “Jane?”

Noe mykt, lett og kaldt glir over ansiktet hans. Han rekker så vidt å gjenkjenne det rysjede sjalet før han grøsser voldsomt og fekter desperat for å få det bort. Den silkeaktige berøringen forsvinner like raskt som den kom. Den karakteristiske duften henger igjen: et streif av muskholdig parfyme og brennende sengetøy.

Et undertrykt, kvinnelig knis får ham til å spørre igjen: “Jane, er det deg? Kjære, la meg få høre at det er deg.”

Uhåndterlige størrelser - illusjoner - forfølger ham nå som han er skadet: kraftløs og skjelvende, gjør ham ute av stand til å reise seg, til å tvinge svaret ut av vesenet som leker med ham. Han visste ikke engang at det sjalet fortsatt eksisterte.

“Bertha.” Ordet slipper lydløst over leppene før han blir seg det bevisst. Den lave latteren hennes igjen, nærmere denne gang og et pust; en leppe som stryker raskt langs kanten av venstre øre.

“Ikke gjør dette, Jane, det er for smertefullt.” Han venter fortsatt, ute av stand til å stanse dette - spillet - eller hva enn dette er.

Han hopper nærmest i det en hånd legger seg over skrittet hans. Ikke den kjente følelsen av Janes smale fingre, ikke hennes lette og forsiktige berøring; som han uansett sjelden lar seg bevege av nå for tiden. Skadene er hans unnskyldning: de mange velfortjente fysiske og emosjonelle sårene som gjør alt tungt og vanskelig for ham. Nei, denne hånden er aggressiv, viljesterk: den griper ham nærmest brutalt. En annen hånd løser raskt opp snorene som binder buksene hans og kjennes brått hud-mot-hud mot hans edlere deler.

En plutselig vekt over knærne vekker motvilje like mye som den hisser ham opp og han tør ikke strekke hånden ut for å kjenne. Hva ville han finne: Janes glatte lokker eller Berthas ville krøller i fanget?

De krevende fingrene har lemmet hans ute i det fri nå; han kjenner huden stramme seg forventningsfullt; varme utpust kjærtegner det følsomme hodet. De holder begge stillingen et par uendelige sekunder, og så: følelsen av våt, sjokkerende, omsluttende varme. En smidige tunge leker opp langs skaftet og han rykker, opp, mot den; hender i krampaktige grep om armlenene mens han stønner, nærmest hulker ut følelsene som raser gjennom ham. Hun beholder det faste grepet med den ene hånden, griper om testiklene med den andre og lar munnen erte, stimulere, uerfarent men med underdeilig entusiasme. Han slipper endelig armlenene med et “Jane!” og presser hodet hennes mot seg før han brått skyver henne bort igjen og spiller over hendene hennes, sin egen vest og etterlater til og med noen dråper på sitt stivede halstørkle.

“Mester.”

Voldsom lettelse vasker gjennom ham i det Janes stemme kaller ham tilbake, og han blunker mot henne, manglende syn til tross. Han løfter henne ømt opp og inn i et tett favntak, legger pannen mot hennes og renser stemmen: “Jeg vet ikke hva som drev deg til å gjøre det du nettopp gjorde, og selv om jeg elsker deg og alt ved deg uendelig, så må du love meg aldri, noensinne gjøre noe lignende igjen, min kjæreste, levende Jane.”

Hun betenker seg før hun svarer: “Jeg vet hvor du skydde hennes selskap da hun levde, og jeg vet at du er oppriktig glad og lettet over at jeg er din, og at du er bare min i dag. Men du var aldri oppslukt av mørket dengang, og aldri så kuet av din skyldfølelse. De mange hindrene for vår lykke provoserte og tirret deg: fikk deg til å ta sjanser og gjøre de mest irrasjonelle og romantiske ting for å vinne min kjærlighet, og det virket.”

Stemmen bærer et snev av desperasjon da hun fortsetter: “Jeg er her med deg fortsatt, Edward, så lev med meg nå, i dag. La henne gå, tilgi deg selv! Gjør du ikke det, vil jeg bruke alle mulige og umulige midler i min besittelse til å tvinge deg ut av din skumringstilværelse. Du skylder meg noen forsøk etter hva du har drevet meg i gjennom. Dessuten kan du ikke underslå at min lille oppsetning raskt fordrev avmakten som i den senere tid har skilt deg fra meg legemlig.”

Hun legger til, som i ettertanke: “Det var faktisk Marys forslag. Hun bistår ofte ved barsel og er svært kunnskapsrik om slike ting: både legemets svakheter og hva som rører seg i en manns sinn.”

Før Herr Rochester rekker sette spørsmålstegn ved Marys, og muligens Janes, utilgivelige fremferd, fortsetter Jane, stemmen røper et bredt smil nå: “Hun foreslo selvfølgelig ikke akkurat denne fremgangsmåten. Jeg fant sjalet i en kiste brakt fra Thornfield, og ideen slo meg at en overraskelsesvisitt fra gespenstet som hjemsøker deg muligens kunne kaste deg ut av ditt tungsinn. Og jeg må si at jeg fant metoden både effektiv og overraskende tiltalende. Hvis du virkelig ikke vil la meg gjøre noe lignende igjen, så vil jeg selvsagt bøye meg for det, men jeg vil be deg tenke deg godt om før du bestemmer deg.”

Hun høres så fornøyd med seg selv at han kan føle et besvarende smil nappe i egne munnviker og han vet at det ikke finnes noe å tilgi likevel, kun hennes ufravikelige gode intensjoner på hans vegne, som fra begynnelsen, som alltid. Og Herr Rochester vil aldri få vite om den billige utseende og velbrukte lille boken Fru Rochester fikk sneket i hendene fra kjære, praktiske Mary den selvsamme dag hun ble gift. Det finnes ingen nytte i den for ham uansett siden bokens budskap hovedsakelig formidles gjennom de støtende, men også svært informative illustrasjonene. Lesekunsten har alltid vært til Janes største glede og å dele denne med Edward er den mest berikende hengivenhet hun tenke seg - ren nytelse, faktisk.

**Author's Note:**

> Denne historien er skrevet som et svar på en anonym forespørsel med ordlyden “Jane Eyre - Jane/Edward, power play/exchange, bringing out the beasts in each other!” - Min løsning her er forholdsvis tam, men jeg håper den gir et glimt av Janes fryktløse kjerne der hun takler sin melankolske Vulkan Edward (Vulkan som i gresk mytologi, ikke som i Star Trek ;))). Jeg syntes ikke jeg kunne fare alt for voldsomt med disse romanpersonene fra Viktoria-tida. En stor takk går også til Viktoriatid-konsulent: Colonel Bastard.  
> Takk for at du leste historien min. Du er også hjertelig velkommen til å besøke mitt eget nettsted for (hovedsakelig) norsk slash fiction på http://koe.no


End file.
